Somedays
by smexygrey
Summary: takes up after 'Total eclipse of the Heart.' Marco is back with Dylan however his uncertainties clouded his thoughts. OneShot, however this could change in the long run. If I get enough reviews I already have chapters, if not it will stay a oneshot.


Title: Un-cleared thoughts

Pair: Marco x Dylan

One-Shot

Rating: R

Warnings: mild sexual content

Summary: Incident taken place after the episode Total eclipse of the Heart

Note: this story doesn't follow the one in the series these are my situations.

"Youre such a jerk before the blond could respond the younger boy pulling him into an unsuspected kiss and slowly pulled back to look him into his eyes.

"Never thought you could be so unpredictable "Dylan smiled with a relief.

Marco playfully bounces the older blond with his shoulder and laughed.

"It was just spur of the moment

"What are you doing tonight? Dylan asked using his finger to move the strain of dark curl from the Italian boys face. He was about to say yes as he recalled a certain assignment. "I cant, I have an English assignment, maybe I could finish up early Marco replied with much certainty.

"Good, cause I wanna take you out tonight

"I'll see you later then Marco said before leaving to go onto his first class.

Marco sat there in class replaying the situation that occurred earlier. He wonder what he had done was right thing to do. He knew he loved Dylan more than he could fathom, but there was a part of him still was unsure if should be so accepting since the incident that lead to their demises.

The sudden ring of the bell pulled Marco out of his thoughts and head out to meet the others for lunch…..

It was past seven, Marco was dressed, finishing up the last of his work as he heard what he assumes to be Dylan pulling up along the side walk.

Dylan drove up and parked his car along the pavement of the side walk, pressing the horn twice before waiting on Marco to appear. The next minute the younger boy came out walking towards the car. In those 10 seconds or so the older blond could only stare, he had seemed to have forgotten how beautiful the Italian boy was.

"So, where are we going? Marco asked

"Its kinda a surprise the blond replied with a slight satisfied look on his face.

In the next hour they pulled up at a drive through and parked at the far back in the area, where they were a few cars scattered across.

Marco looked around hoping to find something special but found nothing, decided this was the surprise. Disappointed he turned to the older boy "so what are we watching? But the blond only smiled and nudge hishead towards the screen.

His expression changed as he realized the movie that was playing "Killer Rage It had been the same movie from their first date back then. He could only smile at the thought.

"You did this?

"I found out a day before that they were showing this movie and thought It would be a good opportunity to wheezle my way back into your heart " he smiled holding younger boys hand.

Later on as the show continue Marco had his eyes focus on the action taken place on the screen.

_The decaying carcass of the zombie, with one quick bite slowly devoured his victim arm. The man cried out in stricken pain and horror. Reaching for the gun with his other hand, finally! In his grasp he held with great force he pulled the trigger splattering the zombies head into pieces… _

Marco held his breath; captivated by the movie he didn't notice Dylan eyes upon him. He watched his expression change with each gory scene. Bit his bottom lip, with every breath he take he watched as his chest move up and down. Dylan had lost all interest in the film taking place ahead, Dylan had other interests.

Leaning over he then slowly start trailing wet kisses along the side of younger boys neck taking Marco by surprise. The younger boy only smiled in pleasure and kept his focus on the movie. Irritated, Dylan move his attention to the boys lips kissing on the unresponsive lips of his lover.

"Never thought you liked the movie Dylan said in between kisses as he continued trying to get Marcos attention, nibbling on his lips. "I know, I wasn't really paying attention at time, never thought it was this good The Italian boy finished not taking at eyes off the screen.

Finally had enough, he put his hand on the younger boys leg and pinches the inner part of his thigh and got the reaction he wanted.

"Dylan whaB" before he could respond the hockey player capture his lips. Kissing back with the same passion, he felt the seat recline. Trying to push himself up but Dylans weight kept him down.

"Dylan, someone might see us "

"No one's gonna see us

"Dylan…

"Don't worry so much A Dylan reassured him with a kiss.

"It's an open convertible someone would see us

"Unless you had other plans in mind Dylan raised a brow and Marco laughed.

The older boy dipped his head and kissed him. Slowly and skillfully he teased Marco's lips until they parted slightly, allowing his tongue to slip between them and plunder the hot cavern of his lover's mouth.

The young man groaned. One of his hands came up and buried itself in soft, curly blond hair. When they broke the kiss, both off them were panting breathlessly.

Realizing the awkward position they were in and laughed. Both Dylan long legs were at both side at the edge of the seat with his upper body hovering over him.

"I dont think youre car is the best place to meet our requirements stating their present position. Both of them laughed as Dylan reached for the button suddenly the top cover automatically came above their heads and locked.

Now secluded Marco kissed him once more before awkwardly trying to look seductive while going over the seat and Dylan followed. Marco could only laugh as he watches his lover clumsily tries to climb over the seat and landing face forward. He bends down and captures his lips. Pulling him on top of him, not to put much weight on the younger boy he shift slightly to the side, pulling off his shirt tossing it in the front seat and continued slowly creeping his way up his shirt he felt Marco grabbed his hand.

"I cant

"What? The blond haired boy pushed himself up on his hands and knees and looked at Marco in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Sorry, I cant do this he repeated pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Whats wrong? A Dylan asked rubbing his lovers shoulders with much affection. Not sure him self, pondering on if they just pick up where they left, as if _nothing happened?_

"Can we just get out of here?

Confused, but did not question. "Want me to take you home? Dylan said with much concern and disappointment. Not wanting to but agreed to follow through. ANo, I wanna be with you with that said the hockey player got up, climb over putting on his shirt he started the ignition, trying to ignore the nudging between his legs and drove them off to his place.

They pulled up in driveway which Marco did not recognize; it was a house more like a frat house off the campus.

"You moved! Marco said a bit surprise since they broken up last year he was living in a dorm on campus._ "_Yea, well, the guys thought it would be easier to get away with stuff, also better kept parties Dylan smirked. _ It was only last year yet so much has changed_ Marco thought walking up the pavement as he followed the older boy inside. It was dark as he entered; sudden lights flickered on, He stood there in the living room for awhile. Kitchen was on the other side with greenish coloured wallpapers in contrast with the wooden floor. He heard the blond boy called his name indicating him to follow him up the stairs.

Marco followed quietly thinking how many guys had Dylan been with over past year. How they do they just pick up from where they left off? The younger boy stood there in the middle of the room absorbing in his surroundings.

"So, you want anything to drink or... Dylan stood in front of Marco placing both hands on his shoulders looking into his eyes. Ignoring the question Marco stood on his toes and move in to claim his lips, Dylan slightly bend his knees to gain more access to his lover lips, pulling him closer to his body he felt him suddenly pulled away.

"Ugh, I-Im sorry "pulling himself out of his grasp annoyed with himself ran his fingers through his dark curls.

"Marco, we dont have to you know

"I want to, its just..." trying to find the right words to say.

AWhats wrong, you can tell me A running a thumb across his cheek.

A Its just that every time I keep thinking about what happened between us... with much grief he sat down on the bed and Dylan sat beside him, placed his hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb against his skin.

"..And I dont know if we could go back as we were " staring at the floor he couldn't bring himself to look at Dylan feeling stupid and guilty for bring this up now.

"Nothing has changed. He tried to reassure him placing a hand under his chin to look him into those gorgeous eyes. They were like glass windows to his soul. He could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes. "Every things the same just think of it as a short break unfortunately that wasn't as convincing as he hoped. " I know what I did was wrong and I wish I could take it back, Im sorry that I hurt you bringing his face closer.

"I love you Marco, My feelings for you hasn't changed... has yours? He asked staring into his eyes. Hoping it wasn't so.

A simple "Nowas his only reply before closing the small gap between them. Dylan gladly returned the kiss with the same passion without breaking their kiss. Marco slowly lay down on the bed with Dylan moving above him covering the younger boys body with his own. Wrapping both arms around his lover's body, pulling him closer, wanting more of him.

When their lips parted Dylan placed a trail of kisses along the young man's chin. Marco moaned and closed his eyes with a content sigh, as he raised his chin, giving the blond haired boy better access. He nibbled and kissed his way down Marco's neck, raising delicate little bruises on the sensitive flesh. At the same time his right hand slipped beneath his lover's shirt, his fingertips teasing the hot, silky skin. He had forgotten how Dylans touch felt on his skin, moving, slowly grazing across his yearning skin.

He knew it was their first time together again yet it felt so much longer. With each touch, he burnt his flesh and each kiss taste like the sweetest honey. His long year of yearning for his lover had finally returned…


End file.
